Loners
' Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4' ---- Kowhai stalked boredly around. ---- Hawthorn groomed his pale pelt. --look me in the eye 02:48, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Io walked near the RockClan border. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 21:45, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Flash caught a mouse. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Stripefire's scent caught Ioheart's attention. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' Riverpaw wondered if it was time to return. thumb|link=User talk:RunningfireclawheartThere is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 21:48, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Ioheart waited for Stripefire. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 21:50, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Stripefire padded over. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 07:13, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Kelsey wandered around boredly Flash licked his paw. 14:48, January 31, 2016 (UTC)~ Ren smiled at Slash Watching his sister, Flash looked from behind a tree, making sure she was okay. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 17:09, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Slash woke from a snooze to see Ren and Flash watching her. "Hello," ---- "I love you so much!" Ioheart purred to Stripefire. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 18:40, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Flash jumped behind the tree, wanting no one to see him watching. -----"I love you too! I know it is early, but maybe we could think about having kits?" Stripefire asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 18:48, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Ren smiled "morning Slash" "That sounds wonderful, Stripefire," Ioheart purred, lightly brushing her tail down her new mates side. Your far dumber then I thought you'd be. ''---- "Good morning, Ren," Slash purred. [[User:Ashstorm|''W]]''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 23:55, January 31, 2016 (UTC) "Wonderful!" Stripefire said.---------Flash watched the two cats. 00:05, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Kowhai decided to climb up a tree. --look me in the eye 02:55, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Flash was returning after seeing Sage, his long lost kit. Only two of his kits had survied, Sage had been one, the other to survive was his youngest, Runningstrike. But the kits had no idea. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 03:36, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "That's not good enough! duck, stupid! your doing it wrong, duck for crying out loud! ''Snap! pay attetion! Rat, don't be stupid and get caught in a bramble! Coral! ''DUCK!" '' Coral flinched back from the pain that was bruning ing her flank at Burr's commands. She sprang onto her paws and ducked, but, too slow, and Rat snatched her nose in his claws. Coral screeched at the fiery pain that zigzagged through her face, making her head pound. As Rat pulled away, Coral tried to right herself. Her vision started to fuzz and black spots began to fly across. Rat knocked her to the ground again with a pitiful blow to Coral's head and shoved her shoulders to the ground and planted his paw, with unsheathed claws digging into her, on her chest. "Enough," Burr commanded with a snort and Rat jerked off Coral as the large ginger tom stalked over to her. "What is the matter with you? why are you so weak? that was simple! you could have easily overpowered him but instead you let him beat you to the dust!c you'd be dead in battle faster then you can say mouse!" Burr hissed, batting Coral's pounding head hard with a paw. "That's enough training for today," Burr dismissed, with a disgusted look at Coral, and padded away with Rat on his heels. Snap looked at Coral with alarm. ''How could Burr just leave her like this? she's so badly hurt! ''Snap thought as she hurried over to her older sisters side and licked Coral's head. Coral's head throbbed when Snap licked it. "Coral? Coral, are you alright?" Snap asked, helplessy watching Coral as her eyes began to close. "Coral!?" The black spots filled Coral's vision and everything went black, with the faint cry of Snap the last thing she heard. ''I'm sorry Snap, I've failed you.... ''[[User:Ashstorm|''W]]''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 23:39, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Kowhai lurked in the tree. ---- Hawthorn was bored. --look me in the eye 05:16, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Snap's mind raced and she looked around wildly. What do I do? she looked at the ground beneath her paws where Coral's blood was starting to pool. I need help. ---- Ioheart had two kits, a she-cat and a tom. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 13:37, February 10, 2016 (UTC) The kits were wonderful! Stripefire purred. "What now?" he asked. 01:05, February 18, 2016 (UTC) "You die!" Ioheart purred and swiftly ranked Stripefire's throat with her claws. --- Sagepaw, who was with Runningstrike turned to him, eyes wide. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:08, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike whirled around. His mind felt like fire, burning his eyes. Voices screamed at him, noises filled his ears. Loud, blazing noises that no one else could hear, getting louder and louder. Ioheart he thought. He turned to Sagepaw. "Go, get a patrol here!" he screamed, trying to hear himself over the voices. Runningsrike ran to Stripefire. "You made an dumb choice, but just find a medcine cat." he heard Stripefire mumble, "you were right" and his breathing stopped, Runningstrike gasped. 01:12, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Ioheart glared at Runningstrike and flew at with claws unsheathed. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:13, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike slashed Ioheart accrosss the face, and pinned her to the ground. "You jerk, are the stupedest, most horrible, useless junnky cat IN THE WORLD! YOU GO TAKE YOUR PURE JERKNESS SOMEWHERE ELSE, OR I WILL MAKE YOU!" he hissed. 01:18, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Ioheart moved her paws swiftly to ripped Runningstrike's neck but Sagepaw flew into her way, with her claws unsheathed and slashed Ioheart's belly. Ioheart flopped on the ground, bleeding. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:20, February 18, 2016 (UTC) "Sagepaw," Runningstrike mewed. "That was amazing!" There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 01:27, February 18, 2016 (UTC) 'It was?" Sagepaw asked, breathlessly watching Ioheart moan with pain as she bled. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:29, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike nodded. "You stopped her, you fought like a warrior!" Runningstrike shot Ioheart a glare. "We have to bring her to the medicne cat...." he said. 01:32, February 18, 2016 (UTC) "Why should we!? she killed that cat! and it looks like it's too late anyway.." Sagepaw meowed. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:34, February 18, 2016 (UTC) With a shrug Runningstrike grabbed her. "She is--or was--a living thing. We are as bad as her if we let her die." he mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 01:36, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Sagepaw took the kits. Ioheart weakly yanked herself away from Runningstrike and grabbed her kits with a hiss. "I can take care of myself," with that, she stumbled away. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:38, February 18, 2016 (UTC) "But you can't take care of the kits." Runningstrike said, jumping in front of her, hissing. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 03:20, February 18, 2016 (UTC) "Then I'll find someone!" Ioheart hissed. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 15:42, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike scratched her face. "Why to kill them, again?" He asked, it making sense all of a sudden. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 15:53, February 18, 2016 (UTC) "Again? I said I'll find someone!" Ioheart growled. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 16:00, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike jumped on her. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 17:00, February 18, 2016 (UTC) "Stop! leave me be!" Ioheart hissed. Sagepaw's eyes widened. "Runningstrike, she's their mother, it's her choice on what to do with them. I believe her when she says she'll find someone." ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 20:06, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike shook his head. "She left my kits, I am not letting her do it to others." he whispered, but he climbed off of her, still staring. 02:27, February 19, 2016 (UTC) "I know someone who will take them!" Ioheart snarled. "Back off! they aren't yours," ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 03:05, February 19, 2016 (UTC) "How are you" Ren asked Slash Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff